Seemingly little attention had been paid to human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection in women. Much of what is currently known about HIV disease has been learned through the prospective study of large cohorts of gay men. Investigative efforts in the dental community have paralleled those in the general medical field. Most reports appearing in the dental scientific literature regarding the oral manifestations of HIV disease in women do not discuss how they relate to hormonal status and correlate with genital manifestations. Recognizing that the multisite Women's Interagency HIV Study (WIHS) is poised to break scientific ground relative to HIV infection in women, NIDR branch staff have taken the leadership role in developing an oral component that includes data collection about the oral manifestations of HIV disease in women, particularly as they relate to hormonal status and correlate with genital manifestations. Significant participation of the NIDR in this collaborative effort provides an efficient, cost-effective and timely means of targeting research towards several high-risk populations - women, minorities, and HIV infected individuals. Staff in the DPHPB is providing leadership for protocol design and conduct of the oral component. NIDR sponsored training for this study which was conducted in February, 1995. Baseline oral examinations began in April 1995, and were completed by June 1996. Second and third visit follow-up examinations are presently underway.